1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an electric outlet safety plate and, more particularly, an electric outlet safety plate having a bifurcated outlet covering which locks at various positions of closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists to provide an electrical connection to an electric outlet which is not readily disconnectable by accident or by small children. This need is particularly applicable to the electric connection for computers, wherein disconnection may mean loss of data, as well as to the connection of other memory devices such as video cassette recorders, alarm clocks, and the like.
A need also exists to provide a safety cover for electric outlets which may be secured in such a manner so as not to be readily opened by curious children having a hairpin or similar short-circuiting item available.
Previous designs have provided for connecting means between an electric plug and a receptacle which provide for a locking interaction designed to the plug-receptacle combination. Similarly, hinged or threaded coverings which particularly protect outlet openings against the environment are available. However such designs are not suitably protective against access by children, nor particularly convenient for subsequent use.
What is needed is an electric outlet safety plate having an outlet covering which may be closed to prevent exploration by children and which, additionally, may be adjusted to secure a conventional electric plug into the electric outlet so that it may not readily be removed therefrom by accident or by children.